Working on Sunday
by Aliniel
Summary: A short one-shot about the daily relationship between Eve and Elesis now that they been some time together. This is my entry for November's Prompt from EFB discord server.


**_This is my entry for November's Prompt on the EFB discord server. This month's theme is "Daily life in a year long relationship". Of course, the relationship I'm writing is about Eve and Elesis and I hope you enjoy this :3_**

* * *

The horrible strident sound of an alarm woke her up. Elesis opened her eyes and saw the blurry red numbers on her buzz alarm flashing. She slowly sat up in bed only to received by the chilly air in the room. She immediately pulled her blankets over her and searched the room. Slowly her eyes adapted to the real world. She was in her bedroom, a large room that seemed to be built by two different architects. One side of the room was painted in paint white, opposing the pitch black floor, and decorated with nothing more than a black wood desk and a drawer. There was a small laptop closed on top of the desk, with some papers neatly stacked on the side of it, and a picture framed in a lovely red frame with hearts on the back of the desk. However, the other side was a totally opposed reddish color with some parts of the walls not painted at all, exposing the raw bricks under it. This side of the room was overly decorated with posters from famous music groups, a desk filled with thousands of unorganized papers and a huge crystal self that took all the empty space near the wall housing a really big number of TV animations merchandise. Most of the desk was occupied by a huge computer. For some reason, the tower had a see through glass on the side that allowed to see the mechanic parts inside, now inoperative.

Elesis stretched herself. Her back made cracking noises as if she were asleep for a thousand years. She yawned and slipped her hand into her shirt to scratch her belly. The very same shirt she got a soda stain on and refused to throw away after failing at removing the stain. She yawned after having successfully scratched her belly and finally laid on the bed again, pulling all her covers over her back again. There was a lot of layers of blankets on the bed that she had to wrap around herself to create a fluffy nest to sleep again. However as she was doing this she realized something was missing. Or rather someone. She sat up again and realized there was nobody else in the bed. She sighed and got out of bed.

Even when it was this late in winter already and the room was so cold during the mornings Elesis would sleep with nothing more than her old shirts and panties. Sometimes she would even dispense of one of the two things. Obviously, the cold air of the morning quickly made her wish to go back to bed, but instead she got on her knees and started looking through the alarmingly big mountain of dirty clothing lying around the bed on her side of the room. She finally found what she was looking for. A bathrobe with white and black squares with the word "OK" printed in every one of them.

Wearing it, she approached the door to the bathroom and it opened moments before she reached for it herself. Another girl came out of it, stopping right in front of Elesis.

"Good morning."

"Aye… Good morning, Eve."

Already fully dressed, Eve seemed to be prepared to go to work with her suit. An elegant combination of a black silk jacket and a rigid deep blue skirt. A white shirt beneath the jacket with an elegant black tie. All of it completed with deep blue heels. She even had her beautiful silver hair collected in a ponytail.

"You told me you would be free today," Elesis complained, entering the bathroom. She looked herself at the mirror. Unlike Eve, Elesis had her hair in a totally rebellious mess. She grabbed her hair brush and started straightening it.

The bathroom seemed to be decorated by the same person that did the tidied side of the bedroom. The walls were covered in white tiles, perfectly lined between each other. There was a mirror on top of the shrink, and another one, large enough to reach from the ground to the ceiling, on the opposite wall. The bath was hidden behind a bathroom screen with a kitties design on it.

"Something just came up and they need me there," Eve said from the bedroom, followed by the sound of opening and closing drawers as well as a bunch of papers being dumped inside a suitcase.

"That's not fair…" Elesis protested. She was having trouble combing her hair "Why don't you tell them that you're feeling sick or something?"

"...cause if I do…" Her voice sounded muffled, she must have went into the kitchen, "... someone stupid to do it instead and that means that I'll have to clean up their mess tomorrow on top of fixing the problem as well," She said, coming back into the bathroom with a hot coffee mug in her hand that she handled to Elesis before taking the hair brush and helping her with her hair.

Her delicate and precise touch really helped getting her bed hair to settle down and slowly recover its smooth and soft shape. Elesis tasted the coffee. As always, she would put a lot of sugar in it. For someone who really enjoyed coffee, Eve wasn't fond of its bitter taste at all. A taste that Elesis ended up getting used to,

"You can make my coffee a little more bitter you know?" Elesis said, sliding her fingers through her finally combed hair.

"It's not bitter because I made it with love," Eve answered back.

Elesis chuckled. Whenever Eve says things like this Elesis would always remind how years ago she would get really flustered over it, making it sound really awkward. Although she was pretty happy with the fact that Eve can now show her love without getting embarrassed or awkward Elesis would still think that she was cute when she was that shy.

She walked out of the bathroom and Elesis quickly followed her to the entrance. Their house was a small flat in Belder. Most of the house was made and decorated in a similar way as Eve's side of the bedroom, with Elesis careless style threatening to take over the tidied space of the house. Eve made sure her ponytail was still in place before readying herself to venture outside the house. Elesis carried her suitcase to the entrance and waited for her to be ready to go.

"Don't overdo it, remember that I'll be cooking your favourite today."

"Don't worry, I'll be back even before lunchtime. Oh, and if you're going back to bed could you at least do the laundry before? I need some clean clothes for Monday…" Eve said.

Elesis handled the suitcase and bent to give her love a sweet soft kiss on the lips "Sure thing."

And Eve was finally gone. Elesis sighed and went back inside. Seeing her having to work during sundays was always heartbreaking, but it wasn't as if she could do anything. She went back to the room and finished her coffee. Eve asked her to do the laundry but...

Checking her side of the room, Elesis couldn't found even a speck of dust in it. Which meant that… Going over her side and rustling through the huge pile of clothes, she finally found a bunch of them that didn't belong in there.

"Eve… you little cheater," Elesis complained as she started to pick up and separate the clothes. Eve may try to look all tidy and sensible, but sometimes even she gets lazy. And one of her most usual tricks was to mix her dirty clothes with Elesis' pile.

She spend a long hour separating their clothes. The washing machines at their apartments were a bit too small for big laundries, and unfortunately Elesis had pilled up too many clothes to make both laundries together. She put all of Eve's clothes on a basket and went outside. She got in the elevator and headed to the basement. The noise of the already running machines could be heard from the hallway. She stepped into a rather darkroom. There was a row of washing machines on one side and dryers on the other. Only one person was there, their neighbour Aisha.

"Good morning Elesis… I see you just woke up," She said, averting her eyes with an embarrassed look.

Out of habit, Elesis walked outside the house on her sleeping clothes, she realized her bathrobe was untied and quickly fixed it.

"I'm sorry… Good morning to you too." Elesis said, hiding the embarrassment.

She prepared the laundry and started the washing machine. All the meanwhile she could feel the awkward presence of Aisha, silently looking at her.

"How is it that you're the one doing the laundry today?" Aisha finally asked. The washing machine she was using beeped and she was in the middle of taking her clothes out of it and into the dryer.

"Hey! I do the laundry more often than you think," Elesis complained. While it wasn't a lie, it was true that most of the time it was Eve the one doing it. "Eve had to leave for work today…"

Aisha laughed at her reaction. She finished setting the dryer and turned back to speak with her again "She's really a hard worker huh? I hope you're taking good care of herself…"

Elesis stuck her tongue out, earning another laugh from Aisha. At least her company made doing the laundry much more enjoyable than it usually is. With her love's clothes clean and ironed, she finally got back home. The moment she closed the door she sneezed. Going out like that wasn't probably a good idea.

However it was already pretty late in the morning so she wasn't feeling like going back to bed.

* * *

Eve was looking at the clock every five minutes. Her office was a mess right now. Someone accidentally sent the wrong mails and now they needed to go through all the year stuff to fix things. It wasn't her fault, which only made things worse, no matter how many times the person who messed up would apologize.

It was almost lunch time and they weren't even near finished. She knew that Elesis would be pissed, but she had to call her anyway. She excused herself from the office and made her way to the staff room. Usually there would be someone there resting and having their daily coffee, but with the situation at hand it was conveniently empty. She dialed Elesis' number on her mobile phone and waited. Her partner picked up much faster than she thought, which means that she wasn't in bed.

"Hello darling," Elesis cheerfully said through the speaker "How are things going over there?"

"We are doing fine but I believe we won't be done before lunch. I don't even know if we'll be able to finish today…" Eve said back "I'm sorry."

"Oh… Don't worry dear, it's not your fault. Do you need me to get you something to eat?"

"No, it's fine. I'll call you once I'm going home."

Eve hung up and went back to her office. She walked past the many cubicles that her coworkers used. She was glad that she eventually got her own office. One made of cement and glass instead of a small cubicle without a door or a ceiling. Mainly for the lack of noise and ultimately for the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with people just looking over the small cardboard walls to socialize.

Eve didn't really like this job. She accepted it long time ago after starting living with Elesis just because she didn't want to stay home all day doing nothing. She didn't need to, since Elesis earns a lot more with her job than her, and it's a lot less demanding than this one; but she still have a pride to keep. But at days like these: having to go into the office on a sunday, leaving her girlfriend alone for the whole day and going back home so exhausted she'll most like go right into bed; she really felt like resigning.

"Eve! It's an emergency, the printer broke down and we can't send the mails now!" One of her coworkers said, suddenly entering her office. He seemed to be in total distress about it.

Eve sighed. If she were to resign this company was doomed. Good thing she knew how to fix stuff after all.

* * *

Good thing Eve called before Elesis started cooking. Since she didn't go back to bed, and Eve wasn't home too, Elesis finally tackled the amount of housework she has been denying for a long time now. Feeling glad about how her side of room looked now and worrying about how little time she will need to revert it back to its untidied state, Elesis decided to not stop there and clean the whole house.

When she finally decided that the house was clean enough, Elesis took a glance at the clock. It was already pretty late in the night and Eve had not returned yet. The dinner she made for her was waiting at the table, under a cover that prevented any bug from getting on it. She was starting to worry about it and decided to call her, but as she was dialing, she heard the familiar sound of keys unlocking the door.

Eve came through it with an exhausted look on her eyes, she let the suitcase on the ground and removed her heels. Good thing Elesis came fast, carrying her slippers.

"A hard day at work?" Elesis said with a smile "Your dinner is ready, or do you want to take a bath first, or maybe do you want… me?"

Eve chuckled at her, even after her long day working she still managed to brighten her mood.

"I'll have the bath first."

It was so relieving to take off the suit and get into the warm water that she just wanted to forget about the mountain of work waiting for her at the office for the next day. When she finally get out of the bath and changed into her bathrobe, Elesis was waiting for her at the dinner table. They don't have a separate dining room from the kitchen, so the space was a bit cramped. The kitchen counters took half of the room along with the fridge and the cookers while the remaining empty space was filled with a small table and just enough chairs for the two of them. Like the rest of the house, black and white were the predominating colors. Eve always says it gives the house an elegant touch, but Elesis things that it should have a more warm color. However, as much as she wants, every attempt at redecorating the house ends up with her lying on the sofa out of laziness.

Today's dinner was yesterday leftovers. And as usual, anything cooked by Elesis was delightful, Or at least it was for Eve. Her brother usually complains about his sister cooking being too spicy. But Elesis loved experimenting with the food, so it couldn't be helped sometimes.

"Are you going to bed already?" Elesis asked, she was getting ready to watch some TV in the living room.

"Yeah, I'm a bit too tired today," Eve answered, excusing herself. She looked back to see Elesis giving her a smug face "And too tired for that too," She added throwing at her one of the sofa cushions.

Without Eve's company, Elesis quickly got bored of the TV and decided to go into the room. Eve was already sleeping, so she quietly turned on her computer. She put her headphones on and started thinking about what game to play today. She decided to play something offline, as she wouldn't want to wake her girlfriend up this late at night. Specially after a hard day work.

She was so focused on her game that when she looked at the hour on the lower corner of the screen she realized it was really late. Feeling a little guilty, she quietly turned off the computer and got into bed. Despite the cold air that fills the room during the winter night, the bed was really warm already, thanks to Eve. Elesis happily cuddle with her, and Eve, still in her sleep; slowly moved to hug her.

Feeling the smooth silver hair under her nose, Elesis reached for the light switch and turned it off.


End file.
